Our prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,362 issued Mar. 8, 1997, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a mirrored cosmetic container or compact having an advantageous arrangement of a magnifying mirror disposed on the inside of the top cover and a plain mirror disposed on the outside of the bottom cover or body of the container. This arrangement of mirrors in a cosmetic container or compact is advantageous for the reasons set forth in the above referenced patent application. However, there are persons who prefer to have both a magnifying mirror and a plain mirror disposed on the inside of the top cover of the container and there are persons who prefer to have the plain mirror on the inside of the top cover and a magnifying mirror on the outside of the bottom cover. Certain advantages for such mirror arrangements are discussed further herein.
Accordingly, the present invention meets the desiderata of these mirror arrangements as will be further appreciated by those skilled in the art upon reading the summary and detailed description which follows.